Descubriendo Hyrule sobre el mar
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: Bien este es mi primer crossover y mi primer fic :3 2x1 En una de las tantas teorías de la linea de tiempo de Zelda en esta historia usare en la que después del OoT se hunde Hyrule y pasa al Wind waker y PH y luego sigue TP seria en medio de estos dos periodos. :D ya no dire nada disfrutenlo. Por cierto Link y Zelda tienen 17 años.


"Y después de mucho tiempo"

Despues de que Link y Zelda lograron vencer a Ganondorf, la aventura fue cosa de cada día, pasaron años en el mar descubriendo mas islas, conociendo gente, también encontraron alguna que otra reliquia de sus antepasados, incluso un diario de la vida en Hyrule junto con un mapa algo borroso sobre cómo eran las tierras y que había en ellas. Así como sucedieron cosas buenas también tuvieron algunos infortunios, como cuando pasaron 1 mes en una isla desierta alucinando cosas raras, también hubo cambios en la tripulación. Los demás por diferentes razones dijeron adiós a los pequeños Link y Zelda. La nueva tripulación era muy diferente a la vieja pero aun así tenían buenos momentos.

Cada vez que zarpaban Link se llenaba de nostalgia, su viejo amigo Linebeck que le ayudo a salvar a tetra en un lugar desconocido para los demás. Parecía un sueño o tal vez una fantasía, que nunca podría olvidar en su vida.

Los chicos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, Link jamás pensó en que se volverían a separar y pudiera ser que por miedo, no le dijera nada a Tetra sobre sus sentimientos.

Estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraron por primera vez. El deseo de encontrar nuevas tierras y aventuras los llamaba al mar. En ese entonces les parecía que serian los primeros en descubrir todos los misterios del mundo.

Era un día tranquilo en el mar, el viento soplaba a favor del barco y las olas eran amables. El trabajo en el barco fue hecho rápidamente para tomar el día libre.

-¡Bola de holgazanes!- Se escucho la bien conocida voz de Tetra, al escuchar esto toda la tripulación hizo un alboroto, comenzaron a correr a sus puestos, algunos fueron a la cocina a esconderse, una chica corrió por un barril de agua y comenzó a trapear torpemente, paso un chico corriendo cuando la chica lo golpeo sin querer y este quedo noqueado.

-¡Link! Despierta- El muchacho despertó a medias, Link ya era todo un hombre, su pelo era largo le cubría un ojo. Había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, era un poco musculoso y flacucho, seguía usando su típica túnica verde solo que esta estaba rota junto con muchas manchas y un horrible olor a pescado crudo. Tenía 17 años nuestro pequeño héroe del mar.

Cuando abrió los ojos la chica que tenía enfrente llevaba puesto un camisón azul fuerte junto con unas mallas blancas con varios hoyos, mejor dicho tenia mallas grises y rotas, usaba unas botas cafés largas hasta la rodilla, y su cabello algo largo sujetado por un lazo rojo, tenía un fleco que por la falta de cuidado ya era tan largo que le llegaba a la barbilla, era Tetra con una cara de asesina que podría asustar hasta al pez más feo del mundo y se encontraba sobre el indefenso Link.

-¡!- Link estaba mudo del miedo y se escurrió como pudo por el suelo para poder huir de la temible capitana. La cual detuvo a su amigo con el pie.

-Capitana, por favor no mate a Link no es lo que parece- Dijo una voz suave pero temerosa. Tetra volteo y vio a su vieja amiga, llevaba con ellos 5 años en la tripulación, era una pequeña de ojos verdes junto con cabello café y sus características gafas redondas de nerd. Tenía 15 años.

-¿Entonces que es lo que parece? Dime Lisa- dijo Tetra aun sin soltar a Link que seguía mudo del susto junto con una jaqueca por el golpe.

-Por accidente golpe a Link mientras trapeaba la cubierta- Lo lamento mucho -dijo Lisa con una reverencia tan apresurada que se le cayeron los lentes.

-Muy bien todos a cubierta ¡Ahora!- Mando la molesta capitana.

Acto seguido no les tomo a los demás llegar corriendo en menos de un minuto antes de que explotara su querida Tetra.

Ahora la tripulación constaba de 6 personas nada más Link, Tetra, Lisa y los demás que eran: Aron de 20 años, era fuerte y alto con una cicatriz en el ojo, su tes era bronceada y su cabello rojo con pecas y ojos verdes, era hermano de Lisa. Estaba también un niño zora, el primer y tal vez único zora en el resto de la hundida Hyrule, tenía solo 7 años y le habían puesto Troy o también le decían aletas feroces, Y un joven de 18 años que solo se había unido a ellos por el deseo de encontrar cosas para su investigación sobre los mitos de Hyrule y leyendas del mar. Era blanco a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en el sol y su cabello obscuro junto con unos ojos grises su nombre era Sheen.

-Bien chicos…- Miro a Link y le quito el pie para que pudiera levantarse –A tu lugar Cadete- Link rápidamente se incorporo en la hilera que estaba a su lado.

-Como iba a decirles, son unos flojos por culpa de su holgazanería no hemos encontrado un buen lugar para quedarnos. Es mas ni una isla logro ver desde aquí.- Decía Tetra mientras caminaba de un extremo de la formación hasta la otra.

La verdad es que tenían semanas en ese barco sin ver señales de vida, solo comían pescado y el agua comenzaba a agotarse. Además de que Tetra deseaba con todo su estomago comer algo de carne, amaba el pescado pero lo mismo a diario sin ningún cambio tenía a su estomago de mal humor.

-Ahora en falta de interés por buscar una isla nueva he decidido proponer una recompensa a quien nos lleve primero a tierra firme. La recompensa será un dia totalmente libre de tareas- De pronto el ánimo se elevo entre los tripulantes, tanto que salieron corriendo de nuevo aplastando a la fiera Tetra.

Troy se echo a nadar a ver si encontraba algo, Lisa y su hermano fueron a buscar cartas náuticas a bodega, Aron comenzó a leer entre sus libros buscando algo que le sirviera para saber cómo buscar islas.

Mientras Link el muy holgazán solo agarro el catalejo, regalo de su hermana y se puso a mirar por el el paisaje.

De pronto apareció ante él un ojo azul muy grande, se espanto y dijo –Zelda no me asustes así por favor- La tenía muy cerca de el, a solo unos centímetros, tenía una sonrisa picara la muchacha.

-Link llámame Tetra, como siempre ¿sí?- Amplio un poco la sonrisa al decir esto. Link a su vez se comenzó a poner rojo y se volteo para disimular.

-Estoy muy aburrido-

-Yo también Link, quisiera tener una buena aventura.- continuo hablando sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de su amigo.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?- Contesto el chico, mientras ambos se sentaban espalda a espalda mirando al mar.

-Sí, sería bueno pero es mucha lata salvar a Hyrule del mal.- Dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco por la manera en que estaba pensando. La única intensión de la pirata era hacer que link la rescatara aunque fuera una última vez, además de que su corazón ansiaba pasar algo de tiempo con él, como antes.

Pasaron horas hablando así hasta que anocheció La tripulación estaba exhausta habían tratado de mil maneras saber si habría tierra cerca pero al parecer las diosas hoy no estaban de su lado.

Aron saco una botella de vino y les invito a los demás.

-Como se te ocurre tomar vino, e invitarle algo a un zora, de verdad me sorprendes además yo no quiero tomar tan joven- dijo algo altanera Lisa.

-Bien entonces Sheen toma algo conmigo-

-No gracias, el vino es para la gente que no sabe como tomar su tiempo responsablemente- Dijo Sheen pero su mano pareció actuar por si sola y tomo el vaso que le daba Aron.

Mientras Link despertaba de un buen sueño, su almohada era muy cómoda, la tomo con las manos y la apretó un poco para ver si se esponjaba mas. Cuando llego un puño feroz a su cara.

-¡idiota!- grito Tetra quitándose al pervertido de sus piernas. Link despertó y vio una mancha a lo lejos.

Instintivamente grito – ¡Tierra capitán!- Los demás se sobre saltaron y voltearon en la dirección que había despertado Link.

Era cierto a lo lejos se lograba ver una pequeña formación rocosa. Una GRAN sonrisa se dibujo de nuevo en la cara de Tetra.

-¡Diríjanse hacia la carne!... Digo a tierra firme muchachos hoy es una buena noche para descubrir el mundo- La Tripulación dejo al nuevamente aturdido Link tirado en la cubierta mientras se apresuraban a dirigir al barco al punto de salvación y bien merecido descanso.


End file.
